The Sword's Dance Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: One night when Dana is walking home, she doesn't realize she's in danger until she is rescued by a certain katana-wielding turtle. (Note: The Leonardo in this story is from the 2014 movie, but Fanfiction had no listing for it, which is why it's under cartoons, for now).


**This is WeepingTheWillow's extremely late story request. Here you go, Amiga! Sorry it took me so long!**

**Dana belongs to WeepingTheWillow and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Nickelodeon Movies (the one that came out in 2014). I own nothing!**

* * *

**The Sword's Dance Of Love**

Dana sighed as she finished her job at the restaurant and started to walk home. It had been a tough day and she just wanted to go home and sleep the next few days away.

She was almost a block away when suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind. A cold hand covered her mouth as a strong, muscular arm wrapped around her. She felt a hard chest on her back and she struggled for a moment, but then froze when she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Don't move," a voice growled in her ear. She nodded and let out a muffled scream when suddenly something flashed around her and hit away several projectiles headed for her and her captor. It sounded like the projectiles were hitting something made of steel. She wanted to struggle, but seeing how close that sword was to her and how fast those projectiles were coming, she stayed still.

When the sword hit the last projectile, her captor grabbed her arm. "Come on," he said and pulled her along as he ran down the alleyway. She gasped, but followed as she couldn't break free of his grip. He stopped for a moment and then gently shoved her into a tight space between two alley walls and followed her, gently forcing her to lean back against the wall while he shielded her and placed a hand on her mouth.

"Listen, the Foot clan is out there and coming. We need to stay quiet so that they don't find us," he said. "Now, hang on a moment and don't scream."

Dana felt the wall behind her suddenly rotate to where they were on the other side and in a bedroom. She gasped and felt her mouth covered with one hand. "Shh, keep it down," said her captor sternly as she saw he was a tall turtle with a blue bandana and two swords on his back. Her eyes widened when she realized he was one of those turtles everyone talked about and stories had been spreading as to they were monsters who hurt others, and others said they were always looking for young women who worked hard to be their prisoners. She pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Please, leave me alone," she begged him. "I don't want to be your prisoner."

Her captor was silent for a moment. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Do you call me saving your butt out there taking you prisoner!?"

He sounded a little frustrated and saw her expression of fear. He sighed and then looked at her, his expression a bit softer. "Look, I was just protecting you from the Foot Clan. They've been picking up people like you to recruit into their clan. My brothers and I have been trying to stop them, but haven't been too successful yet," he explained. "I didn't mean to frighten you, but I didn't want you to be next for them to grab."

She didn't look too reassured and gasped when he picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Shh, you'll alert them if you scream," he warned, but noticed she looked ready to scream again, so he quickly put his lips to hers, kissing her as he pinned her with his own weight. She struggled, but he was too strong as he deepened the kiss and gently forced his tongue in her mouth, humming gently as his tongue brushed hers and she tried to move away, but he held her face with one hand, keeping her head still as he kissed her, but she noticed how he was now being a bit more gentler than earlier, not pushing her head down and he was rubbing her shoulders, trying to keep her quiet but also calm. She then stayed still and and tilted her head a little to kiss him back.

He gave a hum of pleasure, which told her he was glad she had stopped struggling and was trusting him so far. He eased up on pinning her down and flipped their positions so that she was on top of him. Dana realized then she could have escaped, but his kisses were actually nice and he wasn't hurting her, so she didn't move.

He then gently released her mouth so that she could breathe and stroked her hair. She looked at him. "I don't think a monster could be this gentle and be a great kisser too," she admitted.

"What does that make me then?" he asked.

She smiled and leaned closer to his face. "My rescuer," she said. "Who deserves a 'thank you' kiss."

He grinned as she now kissed him and pushed her tongue in his mouth. Smirking at her boldness, he held her close and held her head with one hand, deepening the kiss. She groaned in pleasure as did he until they gently parted. Dana lay her head on his chest and smiled.

"Do you think they've moved on?" she asked.

Just as she asked that, he felt the shellphone Donnie created vibrate and he picked it up, reading the text message. "My brother says they're gone for now," he said. "Come on, I'll get you home."

To his surprise, she didn't get up yet. "Can it wait awhile?" she asked. "I don't have to be anywhere for a couple days."

"Well, I do need to help my brothers with patrol," he said gently, but then felt his shellphone vibrate again and the text message was they were wondering if they should head back as it had been a long patrol. He looked at her and then smiled. "Give me a moment," he said and quickly texted his brothers that it was okay for them to head back home. He had some other stuff to take care of and would be home after a while. Dana smiled as she watched him send the text.

"So, handsome, do you have to be anywhere for a bit?" she asked.

Smirking, he rolled over so she was underneath him again. "Not if you don't, beautiful," he said. "By the way, what is your name, beautiful?"

"Dana," she said. "What about you?"

"I'm Leonardo, Leo for short," he said.

Smiling, she ran her hands over his bulging arm muscles, surprised with how firm they felt. "I've seen muscles on guys, but yours are, wow."

He smirked again and flexed his biceps under her hand, making her giggle and blush. "So you like strong men, huh?" he asked.

She gazed up at Leo. "Strong, but also gentle," she said. "Both of which you are."

Smiling, he rolled over again so that he was underneath her, but suddenly grimaced as his shoulder hurt from earlier. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, but she placed her hand on his shoulder and saw him wince again.

"I don't see any injury," she said and before he could protest, she began rubbing his shoulder, massaging it carefully. Leo couldn't find the heart to protest as his shoulder was feeling better with her gentle treatment.

"Mmm, you're good," he said. "That feels a lot better."

She giggled. "How about you show me how much you appreciate it?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Leo smiled. "Come here then," he said, drawing her face closer and into another kiss that sent tingles of electricity through her as they continued to make out, thinking only about each other as the night became peaceful once more.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
